The present invention relates to transfer apparatus for transferring article holders from one location to another in a compartment. The invention is particularly useful, and is therefore described below, in transfer apparatus for transferring cart carriers in a storage compartment provided in a vehicle cabin construction as described in the above-cited patent application Ser. No. 08/121,407, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,292.